


支配力 shihai-ryoku

by yxinsg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Yakuza, sulay - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg
Summary: Onde Zhang Yixing, líder de um clã Tríade, acaba desenvolvendo uma obsessão com o novo líder do maior clã Yakuza. A obsessão mutual parece ir além de controle de território e poder. Será que o desejo sexual é uma fraqueza ou uma arma que pode ser usada futuramente para o controle do inimigo?2020 // sulay semi-pwp
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. 一 / one

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da Lilu: Essa fanfic tem violência, assassinatos, linguagem explícita e conteúdo sexual. Não reproduzam nada do que está aqui e verifiquem a classificação indicativa. Boa leitura ~

_❝ Todos temos por onde sermos desprezíveis. Cada um de nós traz consigo um crime feito ou o crime que a alma lhe pede para fazer. ❞_ — _Fernando Pessoa_

Os únicos segundos que separavam Yixing da resolução de seus conflitos eram os fracionários do disparo de uma arma. Boa parte de sua vida havia sido resolvida dessa forma. Ao fundo sonoro, a ressonância frenética do clube. Seus batimentos cardíacos mesclavam com a música.

O homem aproximou-se do corpo trêmulo no escuro. — Você fede a carniça.

Brevemente acendeu as luzes do galpão, revelando o corpo sujo, maltratado em estado deplorável e amarrado pelos pulsos à um duto.

— Vá... para o inferno, Zhang Yixing. — O sujeito disse ríspido com dificuldade, dos seus lábios escorriam sangue.

— Ora ora, ele sabe meu nome. Fofo. — Zhang agachou-se, estando face à face com o homem. O nariz contorceu com o cheiro de podridão que pairava no ar. — Aargh, esquece, você é muito feio. Eu diria alguma coisa bem clichê, "olha o que eu faço com quem sabe meu nome", mas eu ferrei tanto com a sua vida, que não teria graça.

Logo estava de pé, em suas mãos esfregava sorrateiramente a arma com o pano de polimento. Apagou as luzes novamente e andou a poucos metros de distância do corpo.

— O que você precisa saber... Sua família foi vendida. Do mesmo jeito que você gostava de fazer com menininhas novas. — Dizia ao caminhar cada vez mais longe. — E diga a Satã que eu estou com saudades, e que sei que ele vai vir me buscar logo.

Zhang Yixing gostava de desafios. Encontravam-se no subterrâneo de um de seus clubes, dois andares abaixo do térreo. Poucos dias antes havia preso sua vítima no duto de gás da cozinha, e fielmente mirava no escuro, todo seu corpo sondava adrenalina quando estendeu os braços para mirar. Apenas um pequeno feixe de luz vinha do final da escada no canto da sala.

Um desafiador tiro no escuro.

Se acertar o homem, seria apenas um padrão de seu ofício. Se acertasse o duto de gás, todos estavam mortos, inclusive ele.

Com todos seus feitos e defeitos, tinha plena certeza de que queimaria no inferno, e sem dúvida não tinha medo de queimar na terra.

Fechou um olho deixando o que sobrou auxiliar a acostumar com a escuridão. O duto era grosso como a cabeça do homem. Frações de segundo para o disparo ocorrer.

E em poucos instantes, seu nariz foi preenchido pelo cheiro metálico característico do sangue humano fresco. Sua mira era boa mesmo na escuridão. Bufou em deboche. — Que sem graça... — Jogou a arma em direção ao corpo sem vida, que bateu na carne do indivíduo e quicou para o chão. Ligou o pequeno dispositivo em sua orelha, adiantando-se em subir as escadas. — Prepare Koba e o meu jato. Preciso estar no Japão em algumas horas. — Disse em tom insalubre, tomado por tédio, seu corpo tinha anseio por novidades naquele cotidiano mafioso.

O seu Chefe de Comunicação positivou o pedido. Yixing atravessava os corredores estreitos e escuros até enfim sair no abatedouro de porcos. Passava em meio àquela imundice de cadáveres, e subiu sua máscara ao nariz, chegou à cozinha e depois finalmente de volta à seu clube.

As luzes vermelhas cantavam em sua pele e ele caminhou pelo estabelecimento. Tocava uma música estrondosa capaz de ser ouvida do galpão onde estava anteriormente, suas garotas dançavam no palco, e ele sequer as olhava. Mulher nenhuma no mundo o interessava, para ele eram todas iguais. Os frequentadores do clube queriam olhar para ele, mas ninguém realmente o fazia. Os burburinhos começavam a soar. — É ele mesmo? — Sussurrava alguém. Yixing fingia não ouvir, e as pessoas fingiam não o ver. Assim operavam a relação de respeito e medo.

Seguiu seu caminho à saída de incêndio do clube que dava para um beco. Na porta, seus seguranças o esperavam para o escoltar até o carro. Corria uma chuva fina e ele apertou as mãos no bolso do casacão de pelos, entrando no carro. O dispositivo conectado em sua orelha produziu um bipe. — Chefe, encontrei informações sobre o cara. Tenho tudo que você quiser saber. — Emitia a voz em seu ouvido.

— Não... eu mesmo vou descobrir. Tenho uma noção de quem seja. — Respondeu confiante, um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.

ㅤ

───•••───

ㅤ

Uma vez por ano, a Tríade Chinesa enviava o seu maior e melhor líder, Cabeça de Dragão, para uma conferência de partição com o ascendente supremo líder Oyabun, topo da pirâmide japonesa dos Yakuza.

Na reunião solo discutiam assuntos condizentes a política exclusiva de seus clãs, resolviam assuntos pessoais. Todo e qualquer conflito que acontecia durante o ano entre as máfias era resolvido apenas nessa conferência e nunca fora dela. E há duas crenças em relação à conferência. A primeira, nunca se passa da Segunda Conferência. E a segunda, um dos líderes certamente irá assassinar o outro. De fato, os dois se trancafiavam em uma sala e ordenavam que ninguém devesse entrever, de forma alguma, e ninguém poderia questionar quaisquer decisões resultantes do encontro. A Primeira Conferência iniciava-se com uma noite de comemoração e festa na casa do Oyabun.

Zhang Yixing ocupava o cargo Cabeça De Dragão, também conhecido como Lay, seu nome podia ser dito apenas por ele mesmo, era quase uma regra. Pobre de quem tentasse chamá-lo pelo nome de batismo. Era conhecido por ser um dos líderes mais jovens da organização, cruel e impulsivo. Agia como um adolescente a maior parte do tempo, fingindo-se de burro para pegar espertinhos em seus próprios jogos.

Junhui escorregou a porta da van revelando o animal. O líder pegou a corrente e o soltou com a chave que escondia na pulseira, e acariciou o bichano, auxiliando-o a descer do veículo. — Isso é realmente necessário? — Perguntou o jovem. Wen Junhui era o sucessor na escala da Tríade. Escolhido pessoalmente pelo superior, deveria seguir Yixing até o dia em que o substituísse, mesmo que tivesse que assassiná-lo para tomar seu lugar.

— Koba sempre é necessário. — Dizia Yixing. — Seja para acariciar ou fazer o favor de comer alguém.

O local de encontro oferecido pelos Yakuza era um templo típico da arquitetura japonesa, escondido pela região montanhosa do Japão. Yixing seguia em direção ao lugar por um caminho de pedra, observando as luzes acesas dentro da casa. Por fundo ouvia-se um leve e suave koto servindo como som ambiente, e uma conversa escandalosa.

Junhui olhou para o líder gentilmente pedindo permissão para abrir a porta e o mais velho assentiu, segurando firmemente a coleira reforçada de seu animal. A porta deslizou suavemente e num instante a gritaria cessou. Cerca de 12 homens sentavam-se ao redor da mesa retangular, com Oyabun sentado sozinho no final desta. Os dois líderes mantinham um perigoso contato visual, e Yixing ameaçou sorrir ao vê-lo, mas manteve a expressão séria. Então era essa a diversão que tanto precisava.

— Senhores. — Yixing reverenciou. Podia ser líder, mas ainda era mais novo que alguns homens presentes e educação era algo que nunca iria deixar de ter, afinal era dessa forma que conquistava as pessoas para depois poder consumir seus bens. Amarrou a coleira firmemente em seu pulso e apresentou-se à mesa. O koto voltou a ser tocado pela jovem instrumentista na sala. Brevemente foi servido dos melhores pratos sem muita cerimônia juntamente à uma garrafa de saquê de luxo.

Yixing consumia os aperitivos calmamente, sem tirar os olhos um segundo sequer do líder japonês de frente para ele na outra ponta da mesa. Por sua vez, Oyabun nunca o olhava diretamente, conversava em alto tom com seus homens sobre assuntos fúteis que não podiam falta em um jantar de lacaios da Yakuza bêbados. O chinês sabia com todas as letras que o outro estava desconcertado e se interessa nesse efeito que tinha sob ele, tentando fazer qualquer coisa que não incluísse ter de lidar com o líder da Tríade.

Pouco mais de trinta minutos haviam passado quando um dos membros socou a mesa num estrondo, balançando a estrutura, e levantou-se de abrupto. — Foda-se! Eu não aguento mais ficar nesse lugar com a _porra_ de um tigre!

Lay sorriu vívido, mostrando todos os seus dentes. — O nome dele é Koba. E ele obedece ordens, talvez seja mais esperto que você. Ou você tem medo de um tigre domesticado?

— Vai se foder, garoto, você acha que pode brincar comigo?

— Cala a boca, Hiruse. — Oyabun, como água para o vinho, deixou sua voz amigável que usava alguns segundos antes e transformou-se em tom mandante, postura de líder sentado à mesa. O copo de gim com gelo em sua mão o deixava atraente. — Estou convidando todos a se retirarem, por favor. A Primeira Conferência vai começar.

Os homens e a instrumentista deixaram a sala sem indagações. Yixing acenou positivo para Junhui assegurando-o que ele poderia ir, deixando apenas os dois principais à sós. A porta foi fechada e trancada pelo Oyabun. Yixing seguiu o som dos passos afastando-se do templo até enfim não ouvir uma respiração sequer. Seus olhos finalmente deixaram a porta e voltaram-se para o outro líder, que não estava mais à mesa, e riu divertido. — Você é o líder Yakuza agora, que excitante, depois de tantos anos ainda continua tão gostoso.

— E agora sou seu maior inimigo. Não vou hesitar em matar você.

— O contrário de inimigo é amigo, e não amante. Dá pra equilibrar a vida de amantes inimigos... — Lay estava louco para que o outro tentasse matá-lo, fosse com armas ou na cama. — Você deu a volta por cima, foi de nerd colegial para chefe da máfia apenas por eu ter te desafiado. Você me deve. — Riu pelo canto dos lábios, a taça de saquê dançava em suas mãos.

— Você podia ter ido atrás de mim quando quisesse. —Permanecia de costas para o chinês, encarando o suporte de katanas na parede à sua frente. Pegou uma das espadas do suporte e correu entre suas mãos, observando-a ponta à cabo.

— Eu sou um homem muito ocupado. Eu sabia que você viria, essa vida é perfeita para pessoas como você. — E virou a taça completa em sua garganta, suspirando no final, acostumando ao líquido quente em seu corpo. — Quantos teve que matar para chegar aqui?

— Muitos. — Oyabun apontou para a fita vermelha que rodeava o kimono preto que estava usando. — Todos que apareceram em minha frente. Devo usar vermelho por todo o sangue que derramei para estar aqui. Preciso usar ela hoje para estar com você, é uma tradição.

— E eles sabem? — Yixing ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Do quê?

— Que você não é nem japonês, Kim Junmyeon. Eles fariam picadinho de você se soubessem estar obedecendo ordens de um coreano. — Chupou o lábio inferior.

Ouviu-se o estridente som de metal rasgando o ar no instante em que Oyabun sacou a espada e a posicionou no pescoço de Yixing. O líder chinês arrepiou com o toque gélido e fino da lâmina diretamente pressionado em sua artéria jugular.

— Eles não vão saber. O que aconteceu entre nós ajudou-me a chegar aqui, mas não deixa de ser passado.

— Mas... e se eu contasse? — Pressionou o próprio pescoço na lâmina, ficando mais perto do rosto do outro, acelerando a tensão sexual que começava a se instalar. — O que você iria fazer?

Junmyeon ajoelhou-se em sua frente, de modo que ficaram a mesma altura. A katana pressionada fortemente ao pescoço os separava. — Não diga isso, Yixing. Posso soar pleno em minhas palavras, mas minhas ações gritam como o inferno.

— Parece que você amadureceu.

Dessarte, Zhang Yixing afastou seu rosto. Após lamber os lábios, pôs a língua para fora, e correu-a lambendo a espada da metade para trás até chegar perto do cabo na mão de Junmyeon, num ato de pura profanidade.

Kim prendeu a respiração involuntariamente. Perguntava-se por qual motivo Yixing precisava ser assim extravagante, marcante, obsceno em toda sua existência.

O chinês beijou a mão que segurava fortemente o cabo da espada, movendo o rosto ao encontrar o pescoço do outro, brevemente encostando seu nariz ali, onde deixou uma mansa fungada.

— Você fede à pecado e iniquidade, Junmyeon. Eu gosto disso.


	2. 二 / two

Yixing apanhou o pescoço do outro escorregando a língua em direção à orelha, e ao terminar o percurso mirou a mandíbula levando a boca ao local.

— Para com isso... Eu vou matar você. — Junmyeon pediu, mas não moveu um músculo sequer para impedi-lo, apenas permaneceu sentado em seus calcanhares, a mão fortemente apertava a espada.

Com um belo sorriso no rosto, o chinês arqueou a sobrancelha ao serem proferidas as palavras que gostava de ouvir. Ameaças de morte o deixavam com desejo incontrolável. Sua mão lentamente escorreu para a faixa vermelha que envolvia o kimono do outro, cegamente procurando o enlace pelo quadril do outro líder.

— Você tem a mesma força que eu e nem sequer tentou fugir dos meus toques. Eu sou capaz de lamber você todinho, apenas para testar se vai realmente me matar.

Lay usou uma mão para trazer o outro mais para si - como se não estivesse perto o suficiente - entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca. Cravou os dentes levemente na mandíbula do coreano, sem machucar, apenas apertando por alguns segundos, e lambeu a região em seguida. 

A fita vermelha havia sido desfeita enquanto brincava com o coreano e Kim sentia o tecido em seu quadril levemente afrouxar, manteve os olhos fechados absorvendo cada toque do outro, mordendo seu lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto pensava no quanto queria ter aquele homem para si e no quanto esse pensamento era errado.

— Eu juro que vou te matar. — Junmyeon dizia arrastado, quase seguido por um gemido. — Seu tigre daria uma boa decoração empalhado na minha parede.

Yixing olhou para o bichano calmamente dormindo a alguns metros dos dois, e sem pestanejar as provocações, levantou-se abrindo o zíper da jaqueta vermelha jogando-a para longe, sem cortar o contato visual com o outro homem presente e o convidou a ficar de pé. Junmyeon levantou-se, o kimono que caia em sua pele como um orbe de banho de seda desenrolou-se de seu corpo num movimento naturalmente sensual, escorregando ao chão. Yixing o olhou de cima para baixo, nem um pouco surpreso do homem estar totalmente nu abaixo da vestimenta e parcialmente ereto. O chinês umideceu os lábios. — Eu prefiro morrer à ficar sem te provar.

Yixing caminhou à mesa de jantar japonesa e, ao segurar as duas bordas do tecido que cobria a madeira, arrancou para o lado com toda força num movimento brusco, levanto todos os utensílios e comidas ao chão e deixando a superfície lisa. Rapidamente voltou ao coreano que estava sedento à seus toques, e pôs as mãos em sua clavícula empurrando-o para trás até que as dobras de seu joelho forçaram-se na mesa e Kim foi derrubado nela.

O outro permaneceu de pé mantendo um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, observando o corpo esculpido vulnerável deitado à sua frente, e podia fazer o que sua imaginação permitisse. Ele agachou e tocou um dos pés de Junmyeon, levemente batendo seus dedos ali. — Você é obcecado por mim, Junmyeon?

— Eu sou. — Respondeu sacana, nem se preocupava mais em esconder a excitação. — Te quero desde a primeira vez que te vi.

A mão lentamente subia pela perna do coreano. — Aqui não misturamos tarefas com prazer. Eu posso foder o Império que você construiu logo após foder com você. Então eu te foderia duas vezes.

Os lábios de Junmyeon comprimiam um pequeno sorriso em meio a expressão de luxúria. — Foda três, então.

O chinês ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu diante da ousadia. Não tardou em usufruir daquele corpo - as mãos apertando as coxas do outro e separando-as levemente, deixando uma trilha de mordidas na parte interna das coxas perigosamente próximo à virilha. Segurava a carne entre seus dentes até que ficasse vermelha apenas para soltar e massagear com a língua depois.

Junmyeon quase não aguentou manter-se firme, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para ter a magnífica visão, mordendo o lábio inferior de forma intensa e abafando os próprios gemidos.

— Você provavelmente vai querer me matar agora... — Yixing apanhou o membro ereto com as mãos fechadas e colocando pressão em seus dedos ágeis que corriam de baixo para cima. Junmyeon arfou com a velocidade em que o chinês pulou as preliminares e partiu para o que realmente o interessava. Sem cerimônias, lambeu a ereção da sua base por toda a extensão. Iniciou colocando tudo na boca com pretensão de descobrir a que ponto podia aguentar, uma mão correu ao abdômen do yakuza, arranhando-o.

Kim Junmyeon sentia que sua alma estava saindo do seu corpo, e levantou a cabeça para olhar Yixing e pedir misericórdia, apenas para ver o líder chinês olhando fixamente para seu rosto enquanto socava seu pau na própria garganta sem pudor. Um demônio genuíno.

Zhang tirou de sua boca apenas para Junmyeon sentar-se na borda da mesa, e permaneceu massageando a glande com os dedos. — De joelhos. — Kim ordenou, a voz grosseira e mandante que fez Yixing arrepiar-se e obedecer com um sorriso ao ver que o outro havia entrado em seu joguinho. O chinês olhou para frente e sua boca salivou, não pôde conter-se ao lamber a glande de Junmyeon enterrando a língua na fenda, espalhando saliva pelas bordas e usando apenas seus lábios na cabeça em movimentos circulares. Virou-se para cima apenas para ver o yakuza contorcido, os cabelos bagunçados caindo na testa suada, estocou algumas vezes enquanto guiava Yixing pelos cabelos. O chinês levantou-se, ficando cara a cara com Junmyeon de tal forma que podia sentir sua respiração descompassada em seu rosto devido a excitação.

— Eu não estou brincando com você, Junmyeon. — Sussurrava sem retirar o falo de suas mãos, acariciando-o lentamente agora. — Eu estive planejando... Tudo que é seu, tudo que você acha que conquistou, vai ser meu depois que eu arrancar sua cabeça e te jantar como carne moída. E eu vou ser reconhecido como aquele que derrotou a Yakuza, provando a soberania do meu povo.

Junmyeon o observava inexpressivo, apenas sugando o próprio lábio superior devido ao toque contínuo em seu membro, e segurou os ombros do chinês, girando-o em seus calcanhares e o agarrando fortemente por trás. O yakuza agarrou seu pescoço com uma mão apertando-o sem machucar, e a outra passou em sua cintura, puxando o corpo do chinês para si. Mordiscou sua nuca como um vampiro para logo em seguida lamber, assim como o outro estava fazendo nele alguns minutos antes.

— O seu problema, Yixing, é achar que eu me importo com toda essa merda. Com esse lugar, com dinheiro, com a minha posição... — Ele apertava o pescoço cada vez mais, e Zhang podia sentir o volume sendo pressionado em suas nádegas - que não tardou em empinar e pressionar demonstrando todo seu erotismo ao prazer de ser enforcado. — É sobre você, Zhang Yixing. Tudo sempre foi sobre você. — Dizia, as mãos moviam-se pelo corpo do outro instintivamente buscando pela borda de sua calça e abrindo seu zíper. Junmyeon escorregava o tecido para baixo com certa calma, apesar da pressa para obter aquele homem, e arremessou as peças do outro lado da sala. O chinês jogou a cabeça para trás no ombro do outro ao sentir ser tocado, arfando. — Todos os corações que fiz parar de bater apenas porque o meu bate por você...

Yixing sentiu as pernas fraquejarem ao sentir o membro do outro roçando em sua nádega na mesma velocidade em que estava sendo tocado. Cada centímetro do corpo de Yixing emanejava prazer, e sentiu a mão do coreano escorregar por sua cintura e em seguida acariciar sua entrada. Ele afastou a mão de Junmyeon quando sentiu seu dedo rígido pronto para adentrá-lo. Remexeu o bolso de sua jaqueta vermelha atrás do pacote de lubrificação que sempre carregava com ele, e espalhou o líquido sobre todo o corpo de Junmyeon em uma breve massagem, vendo brilhar aquele corpo escultural, e deixou que o coreano espalhasse em seu corpo também, ambos sem cortar contato visual. Gastaram todo o pacote para um bem maior, agora estavam escorregadios e encharcados do óleo, Junmyeon desferiu um tapa estalado na bunda do chinês, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

Yixing o deitou na mesa novamente, subindo em cima do yakuza e Junmyeon prendeu a respiração quando sentiu as mãos do outro segurarem sua glande e encaixarem em sua entrada. — Você me quer, Kim? Eu espero que você saiba me ter.

— Eu vou ter você hoje, Yixing, como uma putinha. — E antes mesmo que Junmyeon pudesse penetrá-lo por completo, Yixing fez jus ao apelido e forçou seu quadril para baixo, sentindo a cabecinha do pau entrar, gemendo alto ao que não parou até ser penetrado profundamente por todo o comprimento do coreano. O yakuza rapidamente levou as mãos ao pescoço de outro líder, apertando-o e voltando a enforcá-lo sem machucar.

O domínio erótico que Kim provou ter sobre o outro encorajava o chinês a rebolar intensamente, empurrando e afastando seu corpo contra ele em êxtase, Kim podia sentir a parte interna de seu íntimo pressionando e relaxando em volta de seu pau durante as cavalgadas.

Junmyeon levou as mãos as nádegas do chinês, dando tapas dos dois lados ao mesmo tempo. Retirou tudo apenas para estocá-lo com força de uma só vez, arrancando um gemido impuro do outro que soou como música para seus ouvidos. Ele sentou-se e passou os braços na cintura de Yixing puxando-o para mais perto dele, tentando não perder a sanidade com os movimentos do chinês em seu colo, e lambeu seus mamilos suavemente, brincando com eles.

— De ladinho. — Kim sussurrou, deixando uma trilha de beijos da orelha ao pescoço do outro, e riu ao perceber que Yixing havia perdido parte da postura de mafioso mandão e obedecia suas ordens completamente rendido e sentando nele como um necessitado. Junmyeon inverteu as posições e ao ficar por cima percebeu que o chinês o olhava intensamente com as pupilas dilatadas de prazer. Sem perder muito daquela visão, deitou atrás dele, deixando uma trilha de beijos em suas ombros, fazendo-o se arrepiar e empinar mais um pouco. O coreano encaixou novamente e começou a investir.

Yixing pela primeira vez na vida estava sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado, nunca tinha feito a posição por considerá-la muito íntima, mas estava tão delicioso, e Junmyeon era um gostoso que o fazia apenas querer dar em todas as posições.

O chinês fechou os olhos em satisfação ao sentir Junmyeon estocando cada vez mais rápido e não aguentou, teve seu orgasmo cedo apenas por ser fodido na posição nova para ele, soltou um gemido sôfrego sentindo a porra sair de seu pau cada vez mais, sem parar. As investidas do coreano produzindo um barulho completamente sexual e obsceno. Ele puxava sua cabeça para trás pelos cabelos. Deliciou-se com a visão do chinês mordendo o lábio inferior, seu pomo de Adão outrossim era uma das partes do corpo de Yixing que Junmyeon mais achava sexy, e agora ele podia ter essa extraordinária visão, e percebeu que o chinês estava em seu orgasmo intenso, deixando Junmyeon louco ao vê-lo se perder em seu próprio prazer.

Kim sentiu que estava vindo, intenso, com um formigamento forte da cabeça aos pés. Abraçou o corpo do chinês na última estocada e saiu dele, libertando o orgasmo estava segurando há alguns minutos, e seu corpo todo pareceu relaxar instantaneamente. Sentia uma satisfação imensurável, tomando uma longa lufada de ar em seguida, tentando canalizar sua respiração.

— E agora você me mata para tentar dominar meu clã Yakuza? Ou eu te mato por foder muito bem? — Junmyeon riu enxugando a testa.

— Segunda opção. — Yixing sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao levantar procurando por suas roupas, sem olhar diretamente para o coreano. — Vamos tomar um banho, e você pode me matar se não gostar. — Arriscou. Seus olhos ainda transpareciam desejo, mas estava se acalmando.

Yixing percebeu que o outro não iria responder, e era mesmo difícil ler sua expressão, imprescindível saber o que se passava em sua cabeça... O chinês suspirou, estava usando um pacote de guardanapos qualquer para se limpar do orgasmo, e ponderou brevemente lembrando do que o outro havia dito durante o sexo, se aquela era uma possível declaração, queria entender mais sobre o contexto daquela situação. — Junmyeon, o que queria dizer com "é tudo sobre você"?

Kim congelou por alguns segundos, finalmente absorvendo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Lembrou de quantas vezes nos últimos anos havia planejado ou fantasiado sobre como aconteceria e de cada centímetro que teve que mudar na própria história para favorecer a vida ao seu favor e tornar-se um dos criminosos mais procurados da Ásia. Às vezes se olhava no espelho e pensava em sua loucura por amor, e sentia-se feliz em sua insanidade. Era realmente possível que havia feito tudo aquilo por Zhang Yixing?

E naquele momento, parado em sua frente depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele não podia sentir-se mais feliz.

Junmyeon parou em frente ao chinês. — Lembra do Jongin?

Assim que as palavras foram proferidas os líderes trocaram um sorriso genuíno. Sabiam que viria uma longa história pela frente.


	3. 三 / three

— Lembro. — Sentiu Junmyeon segurá-lo pelo pulso, guiando-os para a sala de banho. — Mas... Eu não esperava que você levasse tão à sério. Vejamos até onde você chegou, a fama que alcançou. É inacreditável que tenha vindo até aqui pelo desafio bobo que eu fiz.

— Partiu meu coração quando você me trocou pelo Jongin. — Junmyeon dizia sem rodeios, e arriscou um sorriso ladino. Eles caminhavam pelos corredores do tempo, conversando sem se olharem diretamente, mas os dedos entrelaçados. — Eu só queria ter você de volta. Quando você me desafiou dizendo que para isso eu precisava entrar para a máfia e alcançar a sua posição, portanto fiz o que devia ser feito. Como no filme Shinjuku Incident, quando um homem entra para a máfia para resgatar sua namorada. Na Coreia, eu estava meio caminho andado no submundo com ações que podiam me incriminar. O trunfo veio quando fui preso por porte de armas ilegal. Na cadeia, aprendi diversas coisas, e quando menos percebi estava no controle de tudo e com minha cabeça valendo recompensa. Desde então, acho que me aprofundei no personagem, e fiz tudo o que deveria ser feito. Você faria o mesmo no meu lugar, senão pior. Eu conheço você.

Yixing ouvia a história atentamente. — Eu também conheço você. — Engoliu em seco. Sabia da vida de Junmyeon, as pessoas comentavam pelos lugares que passava. "Ele é perigoso, cruel, sanguinário." Não precisava de opiniões, sabia muito bem o que o coreano havia feito. Era dois anos mais jovem que Yixing e carregava um legado ainda mais podre que o dele, e seus feitos eram incomparáveis considerando que Kim havia entrado nessa vida de crimes na adolescência e Zhang simplesmente havia crescido nela e ainda assim não chegava à seus pés.

Também havia sido preso por comércio de drogas ilícitas e comando de jogos de azar, mas seu pai e líder anterior sabia mexer os pauzinhos certos para que ficasse livre. Porém, de dentro da prisão jurou acabar com a face de cada um de seus comparsas que haviam o traído e o colocado ali no que achava ser o inferno. Zhang sempre fora muito perseguido a troco de nada e sofreu diversas tentativas de assassinato. Queriam acabar com sua vida para ele não tomar o lugar do pai, entretanto ter essa vida o fez forte e resistente.

Na época, ele estava cumprindo pena, mas comandou o ataque de dentro da cadeia. Falhou, pois estes o traíram também e quando foi liberto, os assassinou um por um na mesma noite em diferentes bairros chineses - a Noite de Fechou. Aquele era um de seus feitos mais conhecidos, do qual muitos temiam que repetisse devido à seu temperamento.

Quanto à Kim Junmyeon, herdeiro que cresceu sem os pais na Coréia do Sul, criou-se sozinho e não era de admirar-se que fosse chamado de coração frio. Possuía faixa preta e exímio em variadas artes marciais e seu próprio estande de tiro. Aos dezoito anos tentaram furtar a fortuna que acumulava, um invasor de contas bancárias, e foi nessa época que, à caminho de cometer o primeiro assassinato, foi preso e pouco depois fugiu para o Japão, três anos depois de ter sido desafiado por Yixing.

Subiu ao topo do submundo japonês, controlando um vasto império de cassinos, assassinatos encomendados e contrabando em todo o Japão e boa parte territorial asiática e internacional. Apesar das autoridades conhecerem seu nome - a falsa identidade japonesa - e saberem quem ele era, jamais conseguiam provar suas conexões políticas e crimes para prendê-lo ou bani-lo do país. Mesmo os melhores juízes criminais estavam ao seu lado, todos eles eram homens podres e sujos que no fim do dia não tardavam em frequentar seus cassinos e gastar toda a grana em drogas e prostituição. Era fácil ter esses homens à seu favor, comendo em suas mãos como cachorrinhos.

Porém, ali posto em sua frente, tirando o kimono para acompanhá-lo na jacuzzi e com as madeixas marrons escuras suadas e caindo sobre seu rosto, ele ainda parecia o mesmo que se declarou envergonhado para Yixing alguns anos antes.

O chinês despiu-se e deixou o corpo imergir na hidro que Junmyeon havia preparado para ele. Ele observava Kim andando pela sala de banho, apagando as luzes e ligando algumas velas espalhadas pelo local. O corpo cinzelado e definido com a toalha presa na cintura ameaçando cair, e o torso fechado com a tatuagem da carpa koi alaranjada nadando em direção ao Rio Amarelo. Os desenhos no corpo do coreano contavam uma história de tatuagens e cicatrizes. Yixing lambeu os lábios quando o homem terminou de preparar a sala e foi acompanhá-lo na grande banheira.

Kim puxou o mais velho para seu colo num movimento rápido, encaixando as coxas de Yixing nas laterais de seu corpo, e o segurou pela cintura. O líder chinês o observou abaixo de si, parte de seu peito era igualmente coberto por tatuagens, a linha de crisântemos atravessava a frontal do torso e terminava em seus braços. Zhang correu os dedos por todos os desenhos, tocando e admirando a beleza preciosa de sua pele.

Pousou as mãos em seus ombros, olhando-o profundamente em seus olhos. — Chegou ao seu destino, Kim Jun. O que pretende fazer agora?

Yixing foi surpreendido com os lábios macios... aqueles pedaços de pele rosados e carnudos que constantemente capturavam sua atenção quando estava com ele. E agora eles eram seus, estavam grudados aos seus com paixão.

— Pretendo ter você para mim, Yixing. Tudo que almejei na vida eu conquistei sozinho embaixo de muito sangue e culpa. Quanto à você... Se quiser sair por aquela porta amanhã e fingir que nada disso aconteceu, não vou perturbá-lo por isso. Mas essa noite, você é meu.

Transaram de novo na hidromassagem, Junmyeon perdeu-se nas curvas do corpo de Yixing, a pele cor de leite banhada às luzes dançantes das velas e os movimentos ora suaves ora famintos eróticos, dessa segunda vez um pouco mais lento e fundo, com mais afeto do que sexo propriamente dito.

Os líderes saíram da sala de banho após o ato de mãos dadas, sem muito o que dizer, apenas queriam a presença um do outro. Não dormiram agarrados, apenas um ao lado do outro num silêncio confortável. Mas Yixing não conseguiu pregar os olhos, ainda estava em território inimigo. Não era uma boa foda e alguns olhares bem dados que o fariam baixar a guarda. Junmyeon dormia um sono leve e em estado de alerta caso algo acontecesse. Era uma paixão platônica caótica que poderia levar à morte.

Pela manhã de volta ao salão principal, perceberam a bagunça que estava o local, a mesa toda revirada ao chão e o tigre lambendo os restos de comida que se espalhavam pela sala.

Yixing ajudou o coreano a amarrar a fita vermelha ao kimono, transpassando-a por sua cintura. As mãos chocaram-se e levemente se afastaram-se. Junmyeon apenas ficou parado deixando o mais velho fazer o trabalho.

— O que dizemos para eles? — Perguntou o chinês após uma pausa de silêncio. Brevemente lembrou-se do _plano_ , e amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Agora teria que prestar contas com seu Chefe de Operações, a cabeça por trás dos planos de seu clã.

— Vamos marcar a Segunda Conferência.

— Nossos clãs nos matariam... — Yixing sorriu ao pensar sobre a breve ideia de manter contato com Junmyeon apenas pelo prazer de transar às escondidas, e terminou de amarrar o kimono. — Isso é tão excitante.

— Sim, nos matariam. — Junmyeon respondeu, respirando fundo ao massagear as têmporas com as mãos. — É só dizer que não resolvemos nada. Jogo algumas coisas no chão, direi que brigamos muito... E você alimenta a mentira.

— Ah, Kimjun... — Zhang sorriu ao proferir o apelido, afastando-se do outro para pegar a katana e prendê-la em sua cintura. — Você é um grande problema para mim agora.

— É uma honra. — Jun riu puxando o rosto do outro pelo queixo, e trocaram um selinho molhado e demorado.

Yixing calmamente sacou a espada e, segurando-a firmemente em seu cabo, apontou a lâmina para o próprio olho levemente tocando a maça do rosto, depositando forças nos punhos, arrastou-a sobre seu rosto em um corte superficial, porém fundo, o sangue quente começou a escorrer pela bochecha e pingar em sua jaqueta.

Junmyeon permaneceu observando a audácia do mais velho em ir tão longe. O chinês recolheu as próprias coisas, deu uma última olhada na bagunça que haviam feito e pousou os olhos em Junmyeon, mas rapidamente retirou. Ele havia deixado-se levar a noite inteira e não cumprido nenhuma das suas obrigações por conta daquele rostinho lindo.

Sentia em seu coração que Junmyeon não tinha chegado até ali por causa dele, ele era maldoso por natureza. Mas não importava, a única coisa que queria era ter sexo com o coreano depois de anos o desejando e agora ele era seu maior inimigo e quase-amante.

Decidiu ir embora, ignorando os próprios sentimentos, os monstros em seu coração dos quais não podia alimentar. Saiu sem muita consideração, encaixou a coleira em Koba e despediu-se do outro sem jeito, apenas acenando para ele e saindo do templo. Junmyeon fechou por dentro a porta de correr após um suspiro baixinho, e encostou a testa na porta assim que esta foi fechada, com um sorrisinho bobo. Tocou o laço do kimono como se as mãos do chinês ainda estivessem ali, causando em si mesmo uma sensação bagunçada em sua cabeça que sentia desde a primeira vez que viu Yixing.

Do lado de fora, Yixing pegou o celular em seu bolso para comunicar que Junhui devia buscá-lo, encontrou algumas chamadas perdidas de seu Chefe de Operações, o segundo mais importante abaixo de Yixing, Wu Yifan. Ele retornou a ligação, e não demorou muito para ser respondido.

— Você atrapalhou mesmo a Primeira Conferência, Yifan? Quer morrer? Está cansado de saber que não devo ser comunicado durante, e ainda assim você me ligou três vezes! — Cuspiu ao telefone.

— Você o matou? — A voz do outro lado da linha perguntou em tom sério.

— Não. Ele é duro na queda, você sabe o que dizem dele por aí... — Yixing virou-se para trás, dando uma última olhadela no belo templo. — Isso não vai ser fácil.


	4. 四 / four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning -> roleta-russa. Não repitam em casa!! Boa leitura ~

_Trigger warning - > roleta-russa. Não repitam em casa!! Boa leitura ~_

ㅤ

───•••───

ㅤ

— ... Quando eles não te escutam, garoto, você atira no joelho deles. Direto no osso. E você ri. Você impõe respeito, tá me entendendo?

Zhang Yixing encontrava-se na cobertura de seu prédio, na companhia de seu sucessor, Wen Junhui, os braços cruzados enquanto observava o garoto manusear a arma em direção ao alvo. Yixing estava completamente satisfeito com o mais jovem, nunca iria imaginar alguém melhor para ficar em seu lugar.

— Você atira antes deles falarem. Dispara antes de pensarem que você vai atirar, e você ri. Gargalha como se eles fossem um pedaço de merda, porque eles são. Diga que vai atirar no três, e atire no um.

Apesar de manter a fama de impulsivo, o líder chinês era um homem bastante firme em suas decisões e vontades. Sempre compreendia muito bem o que queria e onde queria chegar, seu mental era livre de desordem. Arrisca-se dizer que Wen Junhui era o único no mundo que o conhecia com mais precisão. Yixing era sozinho, seu pai e antecessor fora assassinado sete anos antes e, ao assumir o cargo de Cabeça de Dragão aos seus vinte anos, conquistou a fama de liderar como um adolescente, afinal ainda era um, ou estava recusando-se a deixar aquela fase tão bela para tornar-se adulto. Sua mãe fora morta pelo tio, na esperança de tomar o lugar do pai, o que não ocorreu, pois aos quinze anos Yixing tirou-lhe a vida.

E no ano seguinte de seu mandato, mandou recrutar Wen Junhui, poucos anos mais jovem que ele. Junhui o admirava e cedo quando o chinês percebeu tal admiração, tornou Junhui seu amigo, e contava toda sua vida para ele em meio a lições de moral e orientações sobre como governar.

O mais novo mirou a arma para o alvo alguns metros, mas antes de qualquer movimentou, baixou os braços deixando o objeto de lado. Algo estava fora dos eixos, Yixing estava falando coisas sem pensar e não parecia motivado ou concentrado no treinamento. — Você está bem?

— Mas é claro que estou bem. Que pergunta. — Yixing permaneceu sentado em sua poltrona de pernas cruzadas, os olhos escondidos atrás do óculos escuros olhando para qualquer lugar, a cabeça bem longe pensando em um certo alguém. — Você atira bem, garoto. Não precisa de treinamento, mas treine sempre que puder. Pôs-se de pé, carregando a própria arma. — E olhou para longe, para o horizonte, que abrigava a exímia Shenzhen. — Eu vou partir logo. Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais perto está o meu fim. Nem sei como sobrevivi tanto. Uma hora a proteção de Yifan será insuficiente, pois as pessoas próximas de mim também vão querer me ver morto, inclusive ele. Desse ano eu não passo.

A fala de Yixing foi seguida pelo som de nove disparos que ele mesmo havia feito contra o alvo, segurando a pistola com uma mão, destruindo o alvo completamente. Junhui assustou-se com o acesso de raiva repentino de seu mestre, mas não demonstrou estar assustado, apenas preocupado. Pela primeira vez em todos os cinco anos que era seu aprendiz e aspirante a sucessor, era a primeira vez que o via daquele jeito. Arremessou a arma no alvo de ferro, terminando de quebrar a estrutura que mal havia aguentado os disparos, e soltou um palavrão. Junhui nada fez ou disse, era algo acima do que podia fazer, apenas preparar-se para tomar o cargo.

— Seria estranho se eu ainda quisesse viver um amor antes de morrer?

O dia estava chegando. Seu fim estava chegando.

Mas mais importante que isso, Kim Junmyeon estava chegando.

— Yakuza no primeiro andar acompanhado de seis homens. — Yifan disse no dispositivo em sua orelha, e Yixing esboçou um sorriso sutil.

— Manda ele subir. Apenas ele.

Zhang pegou o elevador, saltando no andar de seu gabinete, e sentou à mesa com as pernas para cima, observando o painel de câmeras, focando nas câmeras em que Junmyeon estava passando, caminhando pelos corredores escarlate. Yixing observava a calça justa marcando suas belíssimas pernas, a camiseta preta e o sobretudo de cor escura e com diversos desenhos característicos japoneses cor de vinho cintilante. Usava óculos escuros e estava sendo seguido por dois homens de terno. Seu sobretudo fazia uma curva suave nas pontas sempre que cruzava os dos corredores do prédio de Yixing, os sapatos finos pisoteando o chão de veludo vermelho.

— Filho da puta gostoso. — Yixing mudava as filmagens para acompanhá-lo até enfim estar na porta de sua sala. Junmyeon viu a câmera em cima da porta e ficou na ponta dos pés, encaixando seu dedo feio na filmagem. O líder chinês riu, permitindo-o a entrada, deliberando o início da Segunda Conferência e que ninguém devia perturbá-los, aquele andar pertencia inteiro apenas aos dois líderes.

Entreolharam-se e o chinês discretamente o convidou para entrar, trancando a porta. Ele segurou fortemente a maçaneta, suspirando. _Tinha que cumprir com suas obrigações ou sua honra estaria manchada._

Porém, a única coisa que queria era beijar Junmyeon até que seu fim chegasse. 

O coreano adentrou a sala, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos, observando a coleção de Yixing. O andar de baixo de seu duplex era dividido em três partes, primeiro a galeria com sua coleção de artefatos chineses, depois o arsenal de armas e finalmente, seu escritório, juntamente com o quarto no segundo andar. O coreano parou em frente à coleção de espadas jian, e apontou para uma como uma criança inocente em um museu.

— Pertenceu à Dinastia Qin, ao Primeiro imperador. Essa tem mais de dois mil anos, é uma espada tai chi genuína. Eu a roubei de um museu na Europa, brancos filhos da puta querem ter a cultura de todo mundo para apagar sua história chata. Não tem ninguém na China que merece tê-la mais do que eu.

Junmyeon ponderou a cabeça para o lado, a mão apoiando o próprio queixo. — Eu quero ela, Yixing. Use esta para me matar.

Yixing olhou serenamente para o homem a sua frente, que ajoelhou e sentou sobre seus calcanhares. De fato, não podia dizer que matá-lo não era um de seus planos. Kim era o atual Oyabun que mais fazia barulho entre os clãs yakuza espalhados pela Ásia - dar um fim em sua vida sem dúvida traria a Zhang Yixing a honra e glória que todo seu legado merecia, e também mais dinheiro e poder. Deveria seguir o plano arquitetado pelo seu Chefe de Operações em direção ao sucesso.

O plano era bem simples: ele o mataria, para que colocassem em seu lugar um infiltrado da Tríade na Yakuza, e o faria destruir a máfia japonesa quebrando-a por dentro, e aos poucos os chineses teriam quase a Ásia toda para eles, comandariam todo o território japonês e tornariam-se imbatíveis.

Mas, como em um acordo com o diabo, seu pódio não duraria muito tempo. Morreria em seu auge. Sua morte estava encomendada, sua cabeça à prêmio com o preço crescente a cada dia, matando ou não Junmyeon, seus dias estavam contados e não podia fugir disso.

Kim Junmyeon não estava em uma situação muito diferente da sua. A única diferença era que não possuía sucessor, e sim diversos inimigos em outros clãs yakuza. Se morresse, seu cargo estaria aberto, o que ocasionaria uma breve guerra civil entre a máfia japonesa em que o mais forte seria seu sucessor e por isso, queriam assassinar o líder o mais rápido possível para que a competição pudesse começar.

O Cabeça de Dragão fitava o homem à sua frente ajoelhado. Era fácil, apenas tirar a jian da parede, cortar sua artéria e o deixar para sangrar até a morte. Mas por alguma razão Yixing não conseguia, o fato de saber que estavam no mesmo barco o dava uma sensação de que tinham algum tipo de elo.

— Kim. — O chinês respirou fundo, e estendeu a mão para que o outro tivesse apoio ao levantar. — O que acha que acontece com o meu orgulho quando o inimigo se rende? Não é assim. Precisamos brigar de forma justa.

O elo era a paixão que sentia por ele, o amor proibido e incompreendido que assolava seu coração desde que o mais novo havia subitamente voltado para sua vida, e por isso, fugia dele. Não temia a nada no mundo, exceto Kim Junmyeon e todos os efeitos que ele causava em si.

— Não é uma questão de fraqueza. O fato de que desejo morrer pelas suas mãos me torna o homem mais forte aqui. Minha jornada acabou, Yixing. Eu não dou a mínima para o futuro da Yakuza, também fui mandado para matar você, não pense que estou aqui para resolver os conflitos. Te matar me traria alguns benefícios, mas do quê adianta se vou morrer depois? — O coreano proferia as palavras chegando cada vez mais perto do outro homem, ao ponto de puder sentir seu hálito quente em seu rosto. Ainda seguravam as mãos desde que o chinês tinha o ajudado a se levantar. Junmyeon olhou aqueles dedos esguios entre os seus, e suspirou, um suspiro de quem espera por algo há muitos anos. — Eu finalmente tenho você. Não estou interessado em viver num mundo que você não esteja.

Yixing recuou a mão suavemente, assustando-se ao toque alheio. — Pois em breve não estarei mais aqui, como o meu pai. Lide com isso. Você quer morrer antes, é isso? Para não ter que sofrer? — Seu semblante era calmo, e de fato, ele não estava abalado, não tinha pretensão de matar ninguém e sabia que Junmyeon sabia disso. — Eu te ajudo, mas eu tenho minha honra.

O chinês pôs-se a caminhar pelo local com o outro seguindo-o, e chegaram ao arsenal de armas perto das espadas jian. — Bem vindo à minha coleção pessoal.

O líder Zhang apertou um botão ao lado das espadas, a parede falsa girou, revelando suas armas de fogo do outro lado. Era sua coleção pessoal, e possuía apenas armas de mão: revólveres, pistolas, calibres, uma carabina, uma espingarda de caça, uma metralhadora de mão, um rifle de assalto e um rifle de precisão. Todas brancas e com a assinatura de Yixing no cano, organizadas por tamanho nos suportes de parede. Junmyeon estava fascinado, era um amador nato de arte balística e aqueles eram os armamentos mais bonitos que já havia visto. Um de seus hobbies no Japão era a decoração de armas e katanas. — Incrível. — Disse ao tocar um dos objetos com a mão, sentindo sua textura.

Yixing cruzava os braços orgulhoso, sorrindo ladino ao ver o outro apaixonado pelo seu arsenal. — É, você não podia morrer sem ver isso.

Junmyeon pegou uma das armas e apontou para o outro, o olho no pequeno monóculo testando a mira, quando na verdade admirava os detalhes de Yixing, a pinta na orelha esquerda. Podia ser apaixonado por armas, mas era ainda mais apaixonado por Yixing. — Você é ainda mais bonito assim.

— Para! — Colocou as mãos na lente empurrando, não evitando corar. — Vamos voltar ao que interessa. — Disfarçou o máximo que pode ao cruzar o caminho de Junmyeon, pegando dois revólveres em seu arsenal e duas balas. Caminhou de volta para a sala principal, segurando a manga do sobretudo do coreano e o levando junto, tratando Jun como se não pudesse andar por si só, e ele amava ser tratado assim.

O chinês sentou o homem em sua mesa e capturou seus lábios brevemente, em um beijo pressionado, na tentativa de aliviar a tensão sexual que pairava naquela sala. Mas o roçar dos lábios só a fez crescer mais. Yixing cortou o beijo amargo, colocando o revólver nos lábios de Junmyeon e enfiando o comprimento em sua boca, fazendo-o chupar o cano do revólver, e deleitou-se com a visão quando puxou a arma toda para fora e o líder coreano permaneceu com a boca aberta num círculo perfeito para atiçar toda a imaginação de Yixing, que passou a língua por aqueles lábios, sugando o que viria a escorrer.

— Você não podia morrer sem ver isso. — Junmyeon repetiu a sentença dita por seu inimigo alguns minutos antes.

Yixing afastou-se antes que perdesse o controle e desistisse da ideia. — Vamos morrer ao mesmo tempo. Estou falando sobre um jogo de azar. Você é sortudo, Kim Junmyeon? Pois eu vou usar sua sorte e você vai usar a minha. Por Deus, eu espero que você seja...

Yixing esvaziou os cartuchos dos dois revólveres e entregou um à Kim, com apenas uma bala. Inseriu o projétil em uma das seis câmaras e girou o tambor sem olhar, fechando-o. Estendeu a mão para o outro. — De toda a minha sorte, para você.

O líder Kim fez o mesmo, mais rapidamente e com mais precisão visto que de uso bélico ele entendia muito bem. — De toda a minha sorte, para você.

Trocaram as armas e posicionaram um contra o outro, diretamente no hemisfério esquerdo do peito. Kim Junmyeon deu um sorriso arrebatador que quase matou Yixing antes do tempo, e umideceu os lábios diante de tal beleza mortal.

O coreano esticou o braço, agarrando fortemente a arma em sua mãos contra a víscera de Yixing, encostando-a letalmente em seu peito. — Eu não achei que fosse possível você atirar em meu coração pela segunda vez.

Junmyeon estava suando e desconfiou que a arma fosse escorregar de suas mãos, segurando mais firme. Era a primeira vez que estava hesitante em matar alguém, a primeira vez que deixou ser consumido pelo medo. Zhang fazia gesto semelhante, o braço erguido com o bico da arma tocando o sobretudo de Jun na direção de seu coração.

– No três. 1, 2, 3.


	5. 五 / five

É que às vezes, com apenas um olhar, nos apaixonamos por uma pessoa, mas será que amamos ela de verdade?

Yixing sabia de muitas coisas no mundo. Conhecia do bem e do mal, yin e yang. Agia imoralmente, mesmo tendo sua moral imaculada. Sabia bastante sobre felicidade e suas vertentes. Pensava em seu primeiro amor todos os dias, e de com ela fora assassina friamente em seus braços, Mako. E de todos os sentimentos presentes que ele nunca mais foi capaz de sentir novamente, pensava em como Junmyeon era bonito no colegial quando não passava de um garoto nerd, sexy e virgem. Todavia esse não era o foco, Zhang esteve distraído demais para perceber o quanto encantava-se em como os lábios dele pareciam o de Mako, seu jeito educado e aparentemente frio, a curvatura de seus cabelos, a mania de levar um dedo à boca e brincar com os lábios, como Mako.

Yixing conhecia estes sentimentos e achou que nunca mais fosse senti-los, mas eles estavam ali. E ele estava cansado de apenas os dar uma surra e empurrar para o fundo do seu coração. Queria florescer, seu amor era como uma flor nos escombros de um incêndio.

E naquele momento, quando o silêncio permaneceu contínuo sinalizando que nenhuma das armas havia disparado, Yixing encarava aqueles olhos negros e nada mais. Como se existisse apenas ele e Junmyeon no mundo.

Sim, o amava de verdade.

Mas o primeiro a atirar-se foi Junmyeon. Jogou a própria arma em algum canto no chão e atirou-se para cima de Yixing, abraçando-o, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem. Os dois caíram de joelhos no tapete felpudo, Yixing chorava baixinho, de raiva, alívio, quem sabe. Seu sofrimento silencioso era ensurdecedor.

— Isso é um sinal, Yixing. É um sinal de que devemos ficar juntos. Eu vejo um futuro com vo-

— Nós não temos futuro, merda! Qual parte de vamos morrer você não entende? Não passamos de pobres almas desmazeladas, nem Satã nos quer no inferno! — O chinês gritava à plenos pulmões e desespero.

Kim escondeu, mas as palavras o machucaram, e segurou com toda a força de sua alma o peso da desgraça que carregava, concentrando em um sorriso acolhedor e não deixando-se abalar. Sentou no tapete, encostando as costas na parede fria e acomodando o corpo de Yixing agarrado ao seu, esperando o chinês se acalmar. Permaneceram naquela posição alguns minutos. A sala silenciosa era barulhenta como o inferno, surrada de sentimentos imaculados que não eram ditos e emoções gritantes.

— Você está melhor? — Yixing ouviu sair dos lábios rosados, inchados e tentadores de Junmyeon, e depois eles se transformaram em um sorriso tímido. Seu corpo quente envolto ao seu agia como um porto seguro. Depois de alternar o olhar duas vezes entre os olhos e a boca de Kim, tomou seus lábios.

Diminuiu a velocidade do toque na nuca do coreano, deixando ainda mais lento, deixando que seus olhos analisassem Kim Jun em estado êxtase. — Estou. — Yixing falou entre o beijo e deu uma atenção extra para o rosto corado sob a pouca iluminação. Inclinou-se quando os lábios do yakuza tocaram os seus, pôde sentir aquela sensação novamente. O calor na barriga, o clichê das borboletas no estômago o atingindo em cheio. Seus lábios entreabriram, e Jun os acariciou lentamente, fazendo-o ceder, puxando os cabelos da sua nuca e deixando que ele o beijasse do jeito que sempre quis.

Foi um beijo como nenhum outro antes. Foi melhor que os outros beijos, o melhor de todos. Os outros eram apenas desejos, este era amor.

Os lábios de Junmyeon trabalhavam em mordiscar levemente os do outro. Yixing sorriu entre o beijo, encostando as testas sem que os olhos fossem abertos. — Se eu pudesse apenas deletar toda essa vida, e viver com você... — Sussurrou a irrealidade. — Vamos viver juntos, nem que seja só por hoje.

Os dois ficaram de pé, e escorregaram o sobretudo de Junmyeon ao chão. Num ato rápido e ágil, Zhang dedilhou os dedos pelas coxas do coreano, subindo lentamente até pousar as mãos em sua bunda, e eram como se fossem feitas para ficar lá sempre, e forçou o corpo para cima fazendo-o subir em seu colo. Jun deu uma risada tímida, preocupado em trilhar beijos de seu ombro até a linha da mandíbula e depositou um selinho na covinha do outro, que não parava de sorrir. Dirigiu os corpos à seu quarto ás cegas sem que os lábios se soltassem.

Deitou Kim na cama levemente, como se fosse algo raro prestes à quebrar. Possuíam uma farta conexão de olhares que não cessava a não ser que estivessem aos beijos. Os dedos de Yixing vagando delicadamente nos braços do outro, a pele macia pedindo para ser marcada. Nada precisava ser dito, bastava um olhar e o deixaria dominá-lo por completo. Yixing o beijou ainda intenso, tocava seu corpo procurando pela borda da roupa e a retirou.

Junmyeon sentiu o toque dos dedos gélidos em suas costas, e mudou a posição, pondo as mãos no peito do chinês e derrubando-o na cama, ficando por cima sentando sobre sua cintura, dominando do jeito que queria, descendo até ter o lábio encostado em sua orelha. — Naquela noite em que fui embora... Eu queria tocá-lo tanto quanto quero agora.

Mordiscou a orelha de Yixing e ele não teve outra reação a não ser apalpar sua bunda fortemente e apertar o corpo contra o seu. — Você vai ser minha morte, Kim Junmyeon.

— E eu sei que você é suicida.

Na mesma hora Yixing riu, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos e rapidamente a blusa foi ao chão. As mãos fortes do chinês passeavam pelas costas do outro num toque macio, que o arrepiava por inteiro. Os beijos continuavam. Nus na parte de cima, Yixing deixando que os dedos de Kim passeassem brincalhões por seu peitoral.

Junmyeon tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto, Zhang sentiu os dedos enrolando-se pela ponta da calça enquanto ainda se beijavam, puxando-as para baixo. A mão rapidamente cobriu a ereção, fazendo o líder chinês soltar um gemido na sua boca entre o beijo. Não demorou muito para que Kim retirasse as roupas de baixo também, descendo a boca até o peito do outro, passando a língua antes de descer mais, lambendo todo o caminho. Depositou um beijo sobre as coxas dele, o fazendo fechar os olhos. O membro de Yixing estava inchado sobre sua barriga, apenas esperando pelos toques.

O coreano enroscou os dedos ao redor do membro e o outro não reprimiu um suspiro. Começou lentamente, acariciando o pau em sua mão, os dedos agarrados com força moviam-se suavemente. Com a mão passeando pela extensão, Kim tocou a glande com a língua. Yixing revirou os olhos ao toque. Lambeu novamente, enrolando a língua e deixando tudo o mais molhado e gostoso possível, descendo até a base, em movimentos repetitivos. Brincava com a língua fazendo o mais velho arfar, suas mãos agarradas com força no cobertor enquanto mordiscava os próprios lábios.

Antes de retornar aos seus lábios, Jun colocou o pau todo para dentro até incomodar sua garganta. Yixing gemeu alto, forçando mais para dentro. Kim não deixou seu olhar um segundo sequer, ele fechava os olhos fortemente em prazer, e quando os abria, eram um escuro intenso. Passou a língua pela glande uma última vez, em seguida beijando-o suavemente.

Junmyeon entrelaçou os dedos nos do outro enquanto beijava toda sua linha V, subindo à sua cintura, lambendo a extensão de seu umbigo e todo seu torso. Retornou a beijar aqueles lábios, os membros chocaram-se e os dois eram milhares de murmúrios entre os beijos. Kim pressionou o quadril, fazendo fricção e segurando as mãos do chinês enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, pedindo por mais.

O coreano não resistiu à pele pálida de seu pescoço, deixando chupões por ali. Yixing gemeu rouco e arrastado, seus lábios estavam vermelhos de mordidas, e a testa suada de excitação. Junmyeon não consiga pensar em mais nada a não ser que precisava daquele homem. Imediatamente. Dentro dele. De olhos fechados, cegamente procurou seu pulso. — Deixe-me mostrar o quanto eu te quero. — Disse. — A única coisa que preciso que faça é que me dê você por inteiro.

— Eu sou seu. — Yixing respondeu sorrindo, voltaram a se beijar. Seus lábios eram um vício, macios e molhados pressionados contra o do coreano. Perguntava-se o por quê de não poder estar o tempo todo com sua boca pressionada contra a dele.

Junmyeon não respondeu, partindo o beijo e agarrando a mão do outro, levando-a à seus lábios, deslizando o dedo indicador sobre a língua, sugando em seguida. Yixing não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser gemer com a visão, era melhor que a do revólver pois ele podia sentir. Junmyeon tinha a capacidade de ser inocente e lascivo em seus gemidos. 

O dedo do meio juntou-se ao outro dentro daquela boquinha, que apenas os sugava tentando encharcá-los da melhor maneira o possível, os lambendo antes de afundá-los em sua boca. Dois dedos, três dedos. Voltou a beijá-lo ferozmente juntamente com seus dedos numa bagunça deliciosa e molhadinha.

Junmyeon levou o dedo indicador do outro à sua própria entrada, o dedo rodeando e pressionando devagar. Yixing colocou lentamente para dentro do buraco, fazendo-o gemer, e enterrou-se até o final. Kim deixou a cabeça cair sobre o peito do outro e arfava inteiramente entregue. — Continua assim, amor. — Murmurou forçando o quadril para trás.

— Espera, _você me chamou de amor?_ — Mas Junmyeon não conseguia parar de gemer para responder, a boca sem controle dizia incontáveis 'mais um, por favor'. Yixing passou a penetrá-lo mais apressadamente, sua respiração ficava mais rápida e pedidos de mais escapavam de seus lábios inchados. — Geme alto pra mim, porra.

As mãos do coreano vagaram as suas madeixas, segurando os cabelos fortemente contra seus dedos, puxando-os. Se ele podia gemer alto? Ele adoraria. — Eu posso gritar para você. — Respondeu, pressionando o quadril contra os dedos longos de Yixing, que apenas colocou mais um para acompanhar. Gemeu o nome do mais velho bem alto, perdendo o controle ao sentir ele raspar a próstata. Só faltava ver estrelas.

— É aqui? — Yixing perguntou, a voz rouca de tesão, tocando o ponto doce novamente, apenas para ver o mais novo se contorcer, um avalanche de gemidos saindo de seus lábios.

— De novo, por favor.

E logo atendeu ao pedido, roçando a próstata com seus três longos dedos que tanto excitavam Junmyeon e ganhando gemidos uns mais altos que os outros em resposta.

Kim encolhia-se em cima do outro, a respiração descompassada. Queria tocá-lo e beijar seu rosto mas estava em completo êxtase, sem forças para isso. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era gemer manhoso. Praticamente nem haviam começado e Yixing já tinha _fodido_ com ele.

O chinês mosdiscou todo seu pescoço, e Jun enterrou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do outro, inalando seu cheiro de fragrância masculina. Ele investiu com força nos dedos uma última vez, capturando os lábios do outro. Yixing puxou o lábio inferior do mais novo entre os seus, mordendo com vontade. Ele havia descoberto seu ponto fraco, as malditas mordidas fodidamente estigantes.

O yakuza levou o dedo indicador ao queixo do outro, puxando-o para cima para que o encarasse. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. — Eu quero você dentro de mim. — Pediu com a voz arrastada. Yixing soltou um sôfrego, deleitando-se com o pedido e retirando seus dedos do outro.

As mãos do coreano trilharam um caminho delicado até o membro de Yixing e ele sentiu-se egoísta por ter ficado tanto tempo ser dar atenção à ele. Sua ereção devia estar dolorida, mas nesse caso seria ainda melhor pois teria as sensações dobradas.

— Senta aqui, _babe_. — Yixing procurou pelas mãos do outro, entrelaçando os dedos e apertando-os como se fossem escapar dele. Algo que ele nunca deixaria acontecer.

Junmyeon gostava de ter controle da situação. Por melhor que fosse a ideia de Yixing dominando seu corpo e ele queria muito isso como da última vez, não conseguia vencer a vontade de estar no domínio.

Dessa vez fez Yixing sugar seus dedos, e _que paraíso_ , a imagem estava o deixando louco. Escorregou as mãos pelo pênis necessitado do chinês, montando em cima dele, fazendo-o arfar e morder os lábios. Rebolou rondando a base de seu pau. Meu deus, ele precisava muito disso.

E com as mãos juntas... sempre juntas. Para sempre. — Você é meu. — Yixing disse enquanto usava seus dedos para colocar a cabecinha lentamente para dentro.

— Você é meu. — Repetiu o outro, logo com a boca aberta soltando pequenos gemidos de dor e prazer. Terminou de descer com Zhang inteiro dentro dele, arrancando um gemido de ambos, e soltou o ar que segurava inconscientemente.

Buscou contato com os lábios do chinês mais uma vez, enredando um beijo longo, antes de mover-se. E, merda. Tinha sido tão bom. As mãos de Yixing agarraram-se em seu quadril, ajudando a iniciar movimentos.

Junmyeon tinha o rosto colado no dele, as mãos fortes puxando-o para mais perto. Tudo era perfeito naquele momento. Yixing movimentou-se todo para fora, movendo para dentro em seguida. O mais novo sentia cada um de seus músculos se contraindo em cima de Yixing e em segundos a sensação cortante havia transformado-se em uma sensação gostosa.

Yixing passou a fazer movimentos leves, entrando e saindo gentilmente, mas sua expressão denunciava que era quase impossível manter-se assim. Não quando aquela entrada o engolia praticamente todo. Pequenos sôfregos saíam de sua boca e ele queria mais. — Tão apertadinho, _babe_.

Kim levou os quadris de encontro as estocadas do mais velho, querendo mais. Gemeu forçando o quadril para trás, empinando para sentir seu toque. — Mais, amor. — E Yixing deu um chupão em seu pescoço, aumentando seus movimentos, entrando e saindo mais rapidamente.

— Tudo para você. — Respondeu aumentando a velocidade, e era uma das sensações mais maravilhosas Kim havia experimentado. Gemeu ao sentir a barriga de Yixing fazer fricção com seu membro que pingava pré gozo. Era como uma droga ou algo pior, era algo que com certeza não sobreviveriam sem. Os sons que escapavam da boca do mais novo eram um deleite.

— Junmyeon... — Delirou rouco no ouvido do outro. O mais novo apertava tão forte suas mãos que as juntas estavam esbranquiçadas.

Aquela sensação maravilhosa preencheu o mais novo novamente, levando-o à fechar os olhos com força enquanto gritava o nome de Yixing. — Ah, Yixing! — Ele havia acertado em cheio a próstata de novo.

O chinês parecia encantado com o modo que havia gritado seu nome, então ele foi mais forte, tentando estocar o máximo possível lá, e porra, ele conseguia. Os gemidos tornavam-se implorações. Yixing estapeou o mais novo, que sentiu o rosto esquentar e soltou a respiração entredentes ao sentir os dedos do mais velho apertando suas bochechas com seu rosto entre as mãos, forçando-o a fazer biquinho e puxando o rosto para ele, deixando um beijo recheado de luxúria.

As mãos do mais velho espalmaram a bunda de Junmyeon, apertando a carne em seguida com sons totalmente eróticos. — Caralho, você é muito gostoso. — Yixing falou deixando o mais novo cada vez mais derretido ao acertar seu ponto mágico, e quando achou que não pudesse ficar melhor, enrolou a mão no pênis do coreano, masturbando, subindo e descendo por toda a extensão sem cerimônias.

Junmyeon estava tão perto, puxou o rosto do outro de encontro ao seu, os lábios grudando como imãs. Gemendo um na boca do outro, Yixing entrou uma última vez fundo e forte, acertando a próstata em cheio e gemendo o nome de Kim, que gozou junto com ele, derrubando seu líquido entre eles e revirando os olhos com o prazer do orgasmo.

O yakuza caiu cansado ao seu lado, esforçando-se para ficar de frente para o outro. Retirou as madeixas úmidas da testa do chinês, proferindo um beijo ali. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de falar. — Yixing, nós podemos sim deletar tudo e viver juntos. É só você confiar em mim.

— Eu confio em você. — O chinês riu com a cara inocente do outro, e quase engasgou com o fato dele parecer uma virgem tímida mesmo depois de ter acabado de fazer sexo como um profissional. — Quer dizer, eu ainda não sei se você só quer transar ou está se aproximando de mim cada vez mais para depois me matar. Mas você me chamou de amor...

Yixing agarrou Junmyeon e o acomodou em seus braços, ouvindo o mais novo canalizar a respiração. Tinham um ao outro sem saber por quanto tempo sobreviveriam mundo à fora, cada momento era valioso, cada toque, cada olhar.

— Não sou desleal. — Kim o olhava de maneira apaixonante. — Foge comigo, Zhang Yixing.

O mais velho o encarou com um sorriso acompanhado de covinhas, que logo foi desfeito. — Espera aí, tá falando sério?

— Muito sério. — Disse suave. Beijou as bochechas do chinês na intenção de convencê-lo. — Por você, eu acabaria com todas as máfias do mundo, e comandaria todos os governos apenas para te dar um trono universal e fazer todas as nações te adorarem.

Zhang respirou fundo disfarçando um sorriso, e olhou para o outro com uma expressão preocupada. — E como você pretende fazer isso?

— Eu tenho um plano.


	6. 六 / six

_❝ Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte, nascem e morrem tantas vezes enquanto vivem,_   
_são eternos como é a natureza. ❞ - Pablo Neruda_   
  


Yixing rodava o isqueiro prateado entre os dedos, brincando de abrir e fechar, fazendo fogo, e observava o relevo de um dragão desenhado na superfície. Ouviu os passos largos e pesados de Yifan cada vez mais perto, até que estivesse em sua frente. Yixing gelou quando o viu, mas manteve a aparência estável.

Seu Chefe de Operações parecia um touro bufando. Era alto, musculoso e amedrontador, e ele estava muito, muito puto. - Terceira Conferência? Você não o matou em duas? Que merda! Estou começando a achar que você está conspirando com eles.

\- Eu vou matar, merda, me dá um tempo. Qual seu problema? - Yixing o pegou pelo pulso, sentindo sua garganta fechar. O homem bruscamente puxou o braço.

\- A porra do meu problema é que eu conheço você muito bem, Zhang Yixing. Você nunca demorou mais de um dia para matar alguém que devia morrer. - Disse o homem, sentando na poltrona, os braços cruzados e a expressão de nojo em direção ao líder. - Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, e eu vou descobrir.

\- Não tem nada acontecendo. Estou no tédio, ok? Me mate se quiser, eu estou pouco me fodendo pra isso, você sabe que eu não passo desse ano.

O homem o lançou um olhar inóspito, calmamente pegou a caixa de charutos na mesa ao seu lado e abriu, pegando um. - Eu protejo a sua bunda de todo mundo sempre, mas ninguém nesse mundo pode te proteger de mim.

Yixing apenas não respondeu, saindo da sala em direção ao elevador. Não devia nada à Yifan, não precisava dele. A única coisa que agradecia àquele homem era por preparar alguém para substitui-lo, visto que Yixing dizia aos quatro ventos que não teria filhos, e sua maior aposta era Wen Junhui, que era um ótimo garoto, muito bem preparado e bastante sanguinário, respeitoso com seus deveres. Wu Yifan muitas vezes pensava em dar um jeito de ceifar Yixing e acabar com seu legado de pirracento e mimado, Yifan não suportava o fato de estar abaixo e receber ordens de alguém tão infantil e movido por emoções.

Zhang Yixing retirou a semana inteira de folga das obrigações. Seu clã estava um caos, todavia nada poderia chegar aos pés da bagunça que se encontrava seu coração, e este era sua prioridade.

Toda sua energia diária estava sendo gasta em Kim Junmyeon. Eles trocavam mensagens, e Yixing condenava-se quando percebia estar aflito com as respostas demoradas. O chinês queria intimidade. Fazer cena de ciúmes, terminar, voltar, amar, brigar de novo, telefonar, pedir desculpas, retornar... E rirem juntos de uma história que só eles conhecem o final. O amor, como quando uma vida encontra outra vida, e respira fundo, manso, sabendo que vai ficar tudo bem. E era dessa forma que se sentia, mesmo convivendo em um mundo tão caótico do crime onde ninguém tem finais felizes, Junmyeon o dava esperança de que podiam correr atrás do final feliz deles.

Não podiam ao menos encontrar-se às escondidas, estava fora de questão. Limitavam a uma ligação por dia, mas conversavam por horas. Portanto era doloroso, tudo na vida de Yixing o fazia lembrar daquele que dominava seu coração, e faria de tudo para passar tempo com ele. Tocando levemente suas mãos, seus braços, sentindo a sensação de proximidade e intimidade... mas eram apenas frutos de sua imaginação.

A Terceira Conferência estava chegando. Yixing sabia o que diziam por aí sobre sua figura, diziam as mesmas coisas depois de quase uma década e de tudo que havia feito por aqueles criminosos porcalhões imundos. Corria o boato de que era irresponsável e não sabia cuidar dos negócios do pai, e isso estava sendo provado pelo fato de não ter resolvido os conflitos entre as máfias orientais, Tríade e Yakuza, e tampouco fora capaz de assassinar o chefe Yakuza inimigo. Tinha consciência de que era odiado por todos e em pouco tempo teria a cabeça à prêmio no valor mais alto daquele continente, à mando de um de seus próprios lacaios, se não o próprio Wu Yifan.

No dia da Conferência, pegou a liderança de uma operação de tráfico de drogas para um festival jovem acontecendo em Shanghai, no centro de Huangpu. Não era nada muito, apenas permaneceu no topo de seu prédio, escorado no guarda-corpo assistindo a grande festa rolar, e dando ordens para os pequenos traficantes que ficavam no meio da festa e enturmavam-se, e os lacaios mais importantes, que recolhiam o dinheiro e evitavam fraude ou roubo. Comunicava-se com os contadores através de seu dispositivo, dando ordens, conselhos quando problemas apareciam e orientações para não serem pegos. Tinha breve recordações da euforia de quando havia feito esse tipo de missão pela primeira vez. E agora, não era nada parecido. Ele apenas sentia vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e sumir.

Junmyeon chegaria em algumas horas. Boa parte do plano estava completa, faltava apenas o essencial: que se encontrassem para finalizar o que haviam começado, e fugir. Yixing o ligou, pedindo para que chegasse mais cedo, e o entregou sua localização.

O local era perfeito. Zhang Yixing estava usando a operação de drogas como isca, e enfiou na cabeça de Yifan que quando terminasse suas tarefas iria pegar um jatinho para o o outro lado da China, onde encontraria o líder Yakuza. Essa estratégia fez com que Wu Yifan e grande parte de seus capangas fossem para o outro lado do país, aguardando a chegada do japonês para monitorar o encontro dos dois. Uma ótima jogada.

Logo Kim Junmyeon estava ali, envolvendo seu corpo em um abraço por trás. Deixou um beijo estalado em sua nuca, arrepiando o mais velho. - Você chegou... - Disse, agarrando os braços que o rodeavam e fechando os olhos num suspiro aliviado. - Deu tudo certo? Você foi seguido?

Junmyeon cobriu os olhos do chinês com uma mão e o fez rodopiar, tomando seus lábios num beijo sutil, beijando seu lábio superior, e o lider chinês, por sua vez, beijando seu lábio inferior e sorrindo diante do encaixe perfeito. Yixing assustou-se ao sentir o volume duro batendo em seu quadril e desceu a mão ao local, mas era apenas a katana que Junmyeon sempre carregava, e os dois caíram na gargalhada com Yixing avermelhado.

\- Não fui seguido. Forjei a morte do jeito que você mandou, eles devem encontrar meu corpo amanhã... - Dizia ainda cobrindo os olhos de Yixing. - Teve esse cara que invadiu meu templo à noite para me matar. E eu o apresentei ao moedor de carne. No Japão, estou desaparecido há dois dias e eles vão encontrar um monte de carne moída e uma carta escrita por você. No final de tudo, ainda vão achar que você me matou, e você terá sua honra como líder.

\- Você é incrível, Kim Jun. Eu nunca pensaria em algo desse tamanho. - O chinês forçou a mão do outro, retirando-a de seus olhos e olhando para Jun pela primeira vez em algumas semanas. - Oh... ficou incrível! - Levou a mão a boca escondendo o quanto estava admirado.

\- Você gostou?

Yixing acariciou as madeixas recém coloridas no tom pastel de rosa rosé, arrumando uma franja em Junmyeon. - Mesmo depois de tantos anos, toda vez que eu te vejo, parece que é a primeira vez. Você ainda é a pessoa mais bonita que meus olhos puderam contemplar.

Pegou o coreano pelas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, e o toque frio e suave de seu amante o fazia lembrar da última noite em que estiveram juntos.

\- Aceitaria um encontro comigo?

Yixing perguntou apenas por brincadeira, pois independente da resposta, estava há dias com tudo preparado. Contratou um chef bartender que mataria depois e os três eram os únicos presentes no prédio.

O rooftop bar pertencia à Yixing, na cobertura do vigésimo andar, e era um dos endereços mais caros de Shanghai, uma balada e restaurante muito frequentada por ricassos e famosos, mas estava reservada apenas para os dois naquela noite. Guiou Jun à mesa e sentaram-se num jantar a dois, vivendo em seu mundinho e ignorando completamente o caos que eram suas vidas em uma conversa amigável sobre futilidades. Yixing tocava Junmyeon aqui e ali vez ou outra, de forma automática e confortável. A conversa tentava aliviar a tensão do que estavam prestes a fazer.

\- Existe alguma possibilidade de você se arrepender do que vamos fazer? - Junmyeon perguntou em algum ponto importante da conversa. - Eu passei oito anos esperando por você. Nunca me arrependeria. Na verdade, agora não tem mais volta.

O chinês o olhava incrédulo, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Lentamente arrastou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para o outro. Junmyeon limpou os dedos no guardanapo de tecido, pegando aquela mão que tanto amava e seguiram pelo restaurante, atravessando o belissímo local. - Eu tive tantas oportunidades para te matar e vim até aqui para você dizer isso... - Yixing murmurava enquanto andavam pelo local, com uma carranca infantil que fez seu amante quase rir. Ele passou no bartender e pegou uma garrafa de champagne. Sentaram-se no chão na extremidade do prédio, as pernas penduradas para a cidade e o vento da noite banhando seus corpos.

\- Tudo isso é meu. - Yixing disse quando soltou a mão do outro, e os dois seguraram o fôlego ao contemplar o esplendor que era a cidade. O distrito Huangpu era o maior centro financeiro da China, e sua vista a noite era esplêndida, ao fundo podiam ouvir as músicas do festival. Yixing pegou as mãos do outro, colocando na garrafa em cima das suas. - Mas... eu não quero nada disso se eu não tiver você.

Os dois balançaram a garrafa como duas crianças, e gritaram de excitação ao assistir a tampa voar longe e cair pelos ares, o champagne jorrando do prédio que provavelmente molharia alguém na calçada vinte andares abaixo, mas eles não ligavam, queriam comemorar o amor bagunçado, perigoso e proibido que tinham, e como a paixão os movia a fazer loucuras. Engataram um beijo calmo e macio, permitiram-se desfrutar um ao outro num misto de desejo, medo, amor e perigo. Podia dar certo, mas podia dar errado. Eles não sabiam qual seria o fim, mas os corações os moviam a tentar quase obrigatoriamente.

Pararam o beijo apenas para encher as taças, e Yixing sorriu para Junmyeon. Os dois viraram uma taça, duas, três, quatro. Terminaram a garrafa e pediram uma de vinho, terminando essa também. Yixing beijava seu amante de forma bagunçada e desajustada, rindo de felicidade por tê-lo, de nervoso, estavam meio bêbados quando as mãos de Yixing adentraram a blusa do outro, tocando seu peito por baixo do tecido, apertando o mamilo entre os dedos. Junmyeon quase foi arrebatado, mas logo recobrou a consciência.

Junmyeon cortou os beijos pois estavam começando a se empolgar, pegou a mão do outro, beijando-a suavemente.

\- Está na hora. - Disse. O chinês assentiu positivamente, apesar do bico.

Numa mudança radical da situação, o ambiente antes romântico e acolhedor agora tornaria-se uma zona de guerra, de vida ou morte. A dupla começou a envolver uma certa parte do local com plástico, as mesas e cadeiras e o chão, e Junmyeon levantou o polegar positivo quando terminou. Yixing caminhou em direção ao bar e pegou o chef por trás em uma chave de braço, e segurou o corpo se debatendo, levando quase um minuto para deixar o homem inconsciente. O coreano o ajudou e arrastaram o corpo para o centro do plástico, largando-o ali. Não podiam se dar o luxo de arriscarem-se de tal forma, e o chinês sacou a arma com silenciador em sua cintura, disparando duas vezes contra o órgão vital. Ele e Kim enrolaram o corpo no plástico e limparam qualquer resquícios que indicavam que alguém esteve ali, as garrafas, limparam a cozinha e o bar antes de levarem o saco preto para o elevador.

\- Você podia ter contratado alguém mais leve.

\- Não pensei nessa parte. - Deu de ombros.

Caminharam pelo estacionamento após sair do elevador, e Yixing tirou as chaves do bolso abrindo o porta-malas do carro. Arrastaram o homem no saco preto para dentro com certa dificuldade e Junmyeon fechou o porta-malas, quando ouviram dois disparos cortando o silêncio do estacionamento. Imediatamente Yixing jogou-se ao chão ao lado do carro na direção contrária aos tiros, porém seu corpo foi ao chão com mais força que deveria pois a dor repentina na perna não o deixou controlar o próprio peso.

\- Ah! - Exclamou fechando os olhos fortemente, segurando o próprio tornozelo ensanguentado. - Porra, porra, porra...

\- Eu disse, infelizmente eu te conheço bem. - Disse o autor dos disparos, a voz ecoando no ambiente. Junmyeon olhou pelo espelho do carro e conseguiu ver Wu Yifan, usando óculos escuros, um fuzil atravessado ao corpo e uma pistola na mão. Olhava para os lados procurando pela dupla, que estava abaixada ao lado do carro. - Eu vou descarregar esse cano todo na sua fuça e ainda vou ganhar uma recompensa por isso.

Junmyeon estava agachado à frente de Yixing, pôs a mão em seu rosto e o fez olhar para ele. O chinês estava suando e respirando muito rápido e alto pela boca. - Ele é importante para você? Posso matá-lo?

Yixing ainda tentava canalizar a respiração, apertando o próprio tornozelo. Sentiu o ombro começar a esquentar e percebeu ter sido acertado não só no tornozelo, e doía como inferno. Ele assentiu positivamente.

A expressão doce e calma de Junmyeon que apenas queria oferecer suporte à seu amante mudou subitamente. Lançou um olhar de confiança para Yixing ao soltar seu rosto, e sua expressão tornou-se severa e fria, a mandíbula trincada demonstrava o quanto ele não sentiria culpa ao usar a faixa de kimono vermelha e lembrar que matou gente como Yifan. Rodeou o carro e num pulo estava em cima do capô, subiu no teto do carro relevando-se a Wu, que prontamente apontou a arma para ele.

\- Quem é você, lunático? Desce do carro ou eu atiro em você! AGORA!

\- Seu pior pesadelo.


	7. 七 / seven

Junmyeon usou a fúria e a agilidade nos pés para saltar do carro, sacando a espada durante o pulo e num movimento brusco e certeiro no pescoço de Yifan, ajustou a força no braço e forçou a lâmina na carne até que não sobrasse nenhuma ligação entre corpo e cabeça, e seus pés finalmente tocaram o chão. Kim olhou para os membros separados com desgosto, e bufou. Aquilo não estava em seus planos e significava problema. Pegou o casaco do homem tentando não olhar o pescoço decepado e sujou-se de sangue, voltando ao encontro de Yixing.

— Me dá seu tornozelo. — Junmyeon pediu e Yixing hesitou um pouco antes de desdobrar a perna. Parecia que seu pé mandava espasmos de dor por todo o membro, e engoliu em seco ao sentir as mãos firmes de Junmyeon amarrar o casaco em sua perna um pouco acima do buraco da bala. — Isso deve parar o sangue... — E subiu à seu rosto pálido, segurando a blusa que Yixing usava e abrindo-a com a mão, olhando o ferimento. — A bala de baixo passou direto mas a do ombro ainda esta aqui. Yixing, eu não tenho esconderijos aqui.

— Eu tenho. Tem uma casa à venda na minha corretora de imóveis, mas não está aberta a visitação. Acho que podemos ficar um tempo sem sermos perturbados se tomarmos cuidado.

Entraram no carro. Yixing não pôde evitar olhar o que havia acontecido com Yifan, parte dele estava tentando sentir algo pela morte do companheiro de trabalho, e na outra parte estava aliviado por livrar-se de uma pessoa tão violenta que o atormentava. Ditou o caminho para Junmyeon, dirigiam com as janelas escuras fechadas e em velocidade razoável para não chamar a atenção. Quando Kim freava, o corpo no porta-malas batia na parte traseira do banco de trás, produzindo um som que estava dando nos nervos do chinês. Chegaram a uma área residencial de luxo, Junmyeon desligou os faróis e estacionaram na garagem da casa que Yixing indicou.

A casa era enorme, dois andares ostentavam portas e janelas de vidro que reluziam à luz da lua e as paredes brancas, dando um ar sofisticado ao local, o guarda-corpo da sacada do segundo andar refletia a água da piscina. Por alguns segundos, Yixing desejou que a casa fosse sua... _deles._ Que pudessem chegar em casa depois de um dia de trabalho cansativo, e ficarem juntos, cuidando dos cães, gatos, ou até mesmo dos filhos. Mas a dor em seu ombro e tornozelo o trouxeram de volta à realidade.

Abriram a porta revelando o grande salão principal da casa mobiliada, a sala de jantar e de estar dividiam o mesmo espaço, e Yixing percebeu estar deixando um rastro de sangue pelo porcelanato. Sua visão começava a enturvercer-se, e o pé falhava em cumprir o trabalho, e quase foi ao chão antes de ser segurado pelo outro homem, e lembrou que não estava sozinho, agradecendo por isso.

— Não podemos te sentar no sofá ou na cama, seria uma desgraça para limpar depois... — Junmyeon o segurou pela cintura e carregou o corpo em direção a entrada da casa, colocando-o calmamente no chão ao lado da porta, de modo que se alguém a abrisse, Yixing estaria atrás da porta e teria algum tempo para tentar fazer algo. Esticou a perna machucada do outro com todo o cuidado e carinho que podia fornecer. Percebeu que o chinês estava atordoado e não duraria muito tempo se algo não fosse feito. Ele encostou a cabeça na parede, e Junmyeon percebeu que seus olhos estavam vazios, as pupilas dilatadas olhando para lugar nenhum, sem brilho... quase sem vida. Uma sensação histérica abrangeu Junmyeon do pé a cabeça, um vislumbre escarlate em seu pensamento o lembrava do sangue no chão do estacionamento, da poça de sangue no carro, do rastro de sangue que o perseguia. Havia perdido muito sangue. Jun rosnou algum palavrão bem feio que Yixing não conseguiu entender, nem menos ouvir. O coreano carregou uma pistola e tentou encaixá-la sem sucesso na mão de Yixing. — Defenda-se se for preciso. Volto logo.

E não esperou consentimento do outro, saiu da casa em passos largos, o coração apertado falhava a respiração. Agora já não sentia mais que as coisas iriam ficar bem, sua confiança estava afetada. _Não morra, por favor._ Dessa vez dirigiu como um fugitivo, desrespeitando as leis de trânsito. _Não morra, por favor._ Por sorte o supermercado 24h não ficava muito longe dali, e a droga do corpo ainda estava batendo no porta-malas. Estaria arruinado se fosse parado pela polícia. Começava a entrar em estado de desespero quando adentrou o lugar, empurrando o carrinho pelos corredores, sem pretensão de esconder que estava nervoso. _Não morra, por favor._

Algo dentro dele o dizia que ficariam na casa por mais tempo. Não levou vinte minutos pegando kits de primeiros socorros e objetos hospitalares, alguns alimentos de fácil preparo e produtos de limpeza, não podia arriscar voltar no mercado outro dia. _Não morra, por favor._ Deu o cartão internacional no caixa, que pertencia à uma conta de uma pessoa inexistente. Possuia vários destes e dessa forma podia consumir para lá e para cá sem ser pego pela polícia. Mas a polícia tampouco era seu maior problema agora. Seus subordinados na yakuza podiam encontrá-lo atráves da compra, entretanto preferia acreditar que eles iriam demorar, visto que estava em outro país, em área de outra máfia onde seu pessoal não tinha permissão para pisar.

De volta à casa, abriu a porta com um chute e deixou que as compras caíssem no chão. Seu amante estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça ponderava para o lado e denunciava que estava sem forças para manter o próprio corpo nos eixos. Junmyeon ajoelhou ao seu lado e pôs o ouvido em seu peito, ouvindo o batimento lento que quase não dava pra escutar, mas ainda estava ali, lutando. _Vivo._ Rapidamente forrou o sofá com o plástico que havia comprado, e deitou o mais velho ali, calmamente removendo suas roupas. O corpo estava febril, suando. 

Kim Junmyeon foi seu salvador aquela noite. Limpou os ferimentos e enfaixou. Yixing sentiu algumas pontadas quando a pinça cirurgica de metal entrou pelo buraco da bala em seu ombro, puxando o projétil alojado para fora, e Junmyeon rapidamente cobriu o machucado voltando a sangrar, aliviado com o fim do sofrimento do outro. Seu conforto era a maior prioridade quando o levou nos braços subindo as escadas, e o colocou deitado na cama, saindo do quarto depois de dar uma última olhada em seu amor. Kim estava exausto, o sol nascia no horizonte, mas ele não podia dormir, não podia baixar a guarda e esquecer que ainda estavam numa situação de risco. Desceu ao primeiro andar, pegando os produtos específicos para limpar sangue e colocou as luvas, dedicado a tirar dali qualquer resquício do acontecimento infortuno. 

ㅤ

───•••───

ㅤ

Yixing foi acordado pelo cheiro de comida que impregnava o quarto, engoliu em seco ao ouvir a barriga reclamando de fome. Levou alguns segundos para recobrar os acontecimentos da noite anterior, seu corpo estava em estado caótico, os braços fracos, as pernas não se aguentavam, os olhos fundos e dores por toda parte, sentia-se uma múmia entre trapos. Desceu as escadas com dificuldade, apoiando-se no corrimão, e no final dos degraus pôde ver Junmyeon de costas, apoiado em apenas uma perna, usava apenas calças sem camisa e estava cozinhando algo que deixava um ótimo cheiro no arredores. A luz do dia que entrava pelas paredes de vidro da casa banhavam a pele branca coberta de tatuagens, e não demorou ao ver o chinês parado no final da escada admirando-o. Yixing suspirou em mil devaneios sobre o futuro... daria de tudo para ter aquela visão todas as manhãs.

— Ah, você acordou. — Kim limpou as mãos no pano e caminhou rapidamente ao outro, auxiliando-o a sentar no balcão da cozinha. Tentou disfarçar a felicidade em vê-lo bem, estava indo no quarto de dez em dez minutos e justamente quando havia parado o chinês tinha acordado. — Você me deu um susto. — Yixing viu que Junmyeon havia deixado de lado a aparência séria, e adotado uma figura mais amigável. Uma bandeja foi colocada à sua frente, havia uma sopa de algo que não soube identificar, algumas frutas num pote, ovos e leite. — Coma. Você precisa se alimentar, senão...

— Senão o que? — Perguntou calmo, não estava desafiando o outro, apenas queria que terminasse a sentença.

— Você está fraco e precisa se alimentar. O plano pode ter saído do rumo, mas não falhou, ainda estamos seguindo o mesmo propósito. E precisamos fazer algo com aquilo lá. — Apontou para o lado e Yixing pôde ver o carro na garagem. — Vai começar a feder logo. Então, você precisa comer para se recuperar o mais rápido possível, assim que você conseguir andar nos metemos o pé para bem longe.

— Eu consigo andar assim. Para onde vamos?

— Está louco? Está chamando muita atenção, sem chance. O destino é uma surpresa. Coma bastante, se recupere e logo saberá.

Yixing fez bico. — Senta aqui comigo. — O mais novo estava com uma pano de prato no ombro, e largou em cima da mesa, sentando ao lado do outro. O chinês deu um sorrisinho abobado ao apoiar a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do outro, e permaneceu ali comendo calmamente. — Obrigada por me ajudar. Por que você é tão bom para mim?

— Não é óbvio no meu olhar? Eu disse que não viveria em um mundo sem você.

— Você me ama? — Yixing brincou passando o dedo nos lábios do outro. — Eu achei que estávamos apenas brincando, e quando percebi, estava apaixonado por você. Como pode me amar se nem me conhece direito?

— Mas eu conheço muito bem o que eu sinto por você. Eu te salvei, mas você me salvou muito antes abrindo meus olhos para que saíssemos dessa vida. — Junmyeon pegou o queixo do outro, e o fez olhar em seus olhos. Deixou um selinho rápido em seus lábios.

Passaram o dia juntos, fecharam as cortinas da casa e apagaram as luzes para não chamar a atenção. Sem celulares, sem televisão, sem armas, namorando no sofá, os dedos entrelaçados e os sorrisos de eternos amantes.

Quando a madrugada chegou, Junmyeon entregou as roupas do outro que tinha lavado e vestiram-se, colocando luvas pretas e óculos escuros. Entreolharam-se de cima a baixo, Junmyeon esbanjava a elegância que só um yakuza pode ter com seu famigerado sobretudo, e seu amante não passava longe em aparência usando o terno preto de bordas roxo-escuro, os dando um ar sombrio e maléfico. Yixing esboçou um sorriso. — Você está um pedaço de mau caminho.

— Você também. — Junmyeon riu ao empunhar a espada e escorregá-la para dentro do suporte em sua cintura. — Parceiros no crime?

Yixing rodou as pistolas nos dedos e parou, colocando-as em sua cintura, olhando para o outro com um sorriso atrevido. — Parceiros no crime. 


	8. 八 / eight

Dirigiram à área industrial, largando o corpo à beira de um rio privado dentro de uma metalúrgica abandonada, onde demorariam para achar, e voltaram para a casa.

Yixing recuperou-se rápido, em menos de 48h. Não aguentava mais Junmyeon dizendo que ele parecia o Pinguim, vilão de Batman, estava quase forçando-se a ignorar a dor no tornozelo e caminhar normalmente. Com o líder chinês curado, precisavam seguir com o plano. Seu tempo na Ásia estava mais do que esgotado. Não só seus parceiros da máfia como também as autoridades que haviam encontrado o corpo de Yifan não demorariam a encontrá-los. Por sorte os prédios de Yixing nunca tinham câmeras no estacionamento e nas ruas ao redor, mas os parceiros de máfia que queriam vê-los mortos já haviam os denunciado de todas as formas possíveis para as autoridades. A essa altura a polícia já havia investigado duas balas faltando na arma e encontrado apenas um projétil, e eles eram inteligentes, sabiam quem, o quê procurar e aonde.

Dirigiram em direção ao aeroporto durante a madrugada. Junmyeon usava óculos escuros enquanto Yixing usava o sobretudo - que perturbou o outro para poder usar - e máscara.

Sempre que o carro desacelerava ou parava em um sinal, eles davam as mãos e se entreolhavam numa tentativa de confortar um ao outro. O chinês não parava de olhar o retrovisor do carro e certificar-se de que nada estava suspeito, e aos poucos ia acalmando-se e digerindo a ideia de que tudo estava indo bem.

— Vai dar certo. — Junmyeon reconfortou e beijou a testa do outro.

Zhang Yixing amava ouvir aquela voz que o tanto reconfortava, e seu corpo era banhado em alívio por não ter mais que aturar aquela vida, tudo graças à Junmyeon. Lembrou-se de quando o viu pela primeira vez, ele era baixinho e imperceptível, diferente do homem forte e ilustre que havia se tornado, e isso o enchia de orgulho.

Num momento em que via-se preso e sem esperança, Yixing acostumava-se com a ideia de morrer, para amenizar sua dor. Vivia dia após dia esperando a fatídica sentença e continuaria assim se não fosse por Kim Junmyeon. O coreano voltou para sua vida no momento certo, trazendo cor e esperança de que pudesse deixar tudo aquilo para trás e ter uma vida, casar, talvez ter filhos, viver como uma pessoa normal, sem preocupar-se em qual de seus empregados vai o esfaquear por trás primeiro.

Kim Junmyeon via o homem sentado à seu lado e pensava no quanto batalhou para estar ali. Desde os treinos de artes marciais, o clube de tiro e aprendendo a cultura japonesa para sustentar a mentira. Cada pessoa que teve que matar para pegar o posto de líder da Yakuza e finalmente alcançar Zhang Yixing, e agora o tinha para si, sentia que tudo havia valido a pena. Foi difícil, mas a vida não precisa ser fácil, precisa valer a pena.

Eles queriam deixar tudo aquilo para trás. A Tríade, a Yakuza, todo seu passado cruel e triste. Acordar nos braços um do outro e fingir que tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo de mau gosto.

Entraram no aeroporto à passos rápidos. A aparência dos dois logo chamando à atenção, se vestiam inteiramente de preto e carregavam uma aura medonha. Junmyeon passeava os olhos pelo local procurando seu lacaio, e não demorou muito em vê-lo. O homem discretamente lançou um olhar para eles e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, e os outros dois logo foram atrás.

— As malas já estão no bagageiro e não vão passar por nenhuma inspeção, nem aqui e nem no aeroporto destino. — Disse assim que certificou-se que apenas os três estavam no banheiro. Seu corpo era magro e pequeno, mas era ágil. O jovem levantou um cartão para Junmyeon. — Usem isso para passar pela saída exclusiva que dá para a área remota, no pátio dos aviões. O avião de vocês está próximo a Área 4. Subam as escadas e embarquem. Não parem, não falem com ninguém. Seu vôo sai em trinta minutos.

Junmyeon concordou, pegando o pequeno cartão, tirando de seu bolso um bolo de dinheiro e entregando ao jovem. — Lembre-se: eu não estive aqui, e não nos conhecemos.

O garoto assentiu rapidamente, deixando o banheiro.

— Vamos precisar ir rápido e com cuidado. — O coreano olhou o relógio de pulso, mas logo o chinês entrou em seu campo de visão, pegando o pela borda da blusa e o empurrando para dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro.

— Você é tão sexy assim todo sério. — E atacou seus lábios num beijo desejoso, as mãos passeando pelo corpo do outro. Junmyeon girou em seus pés, pondo Yixing encurralado na parede. A boca castigava o pescoço do outro no propósito de deixá-lo marcado, e o pegou pelas coxas, subindo-o em seu colo. Beijaram-se minutos à fio incansavelmente, em pura adrenalina, e teriam feito mais se o destino de suas vidas não dependesse dos poucos minutos que restavam.

— Você está com medo? — Kim perguntou enquanto arrumava os cabelos no espelho do banheiro.

— Não. O pior já aconteceu, dessa vez nós vamos conseguir. — Ajeitava o fechamento da jaqueta de Junmyeon, e colocou uma mão no ombro do outro, olhando em seus olhos. — Acredito no seu amor.

Saíram do banheiro, os corações transbordando adrenalina conforme chegavam cada vez mais perto do local. Junmyeon colocou o cartão na roleta de acesso à area restrita, liberando a passagem. Todavia na vez de Yixing, uma pequena movimentação no local de embarque o chamou a atenção e ele olhou para trás. Em meio a pequena aglomeração que se formava, seus olhos reconheceram um rosto bastante familiar.

O jovem tinha as mãos algemadas e era segurado por dois policiais, enquanto outros três começavam a revista de pessoas pelo lugar. Junhui rapidamente avistou seu chefe, e sibilou um tristonho "me desculpe", ao que Yixing assentiu.

— Yixing! Precisamos ir! — Junmyeon o chamou sussurrando. O chinês deu uma última olhada em seu pupilo, na tentativa de desejar-lhe sorte na jornada que viria em sua vida.

Os dois andavam à passos rápidos e em algum momento começaram a correr pelos corredores que davam na área remota. Não cruzaram com nenhum segurança, felizmente, e correram pelo pátio de aviões, ignorando os funcionários que trabalhavam ali, e chegaram ao avião na Área 4. Uma bela jovem uniformizada de comissária de bordo sorriu para eles, cumprimentando-os. — Ah, os passageiros que faltavam! — Os dois ignoraram, entrando rapidamente no avião, zelando por suas vidas. Os dois praticamente jogaram-se nos bancos. A bela moça os colocou o cinto e começou seu discurso de decolagem para os passageiros.

Junmyeon e Yixing deram as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e apertando fortemente. Não tiveram paz até o momento da decolagem. Yixing recostou a cabeça no ombro de Junmyeon, sussurrou um agradecimento por ter deixado ele sentar na janela, chupando sua orelha levemente em seguida, e riu. — O que tem nas malas? Achei que estivessemos deixando tudo para trás.

— Dinheiro. A única coisa daquela vida que estou levando. — Kim deixou um beijo no topo da cabeça de seu amor, e sorriram um para o outro.

— E você pode me dizer o destino agora? — Yixing apontou para o painel digital no corredor do avião, que indicava as palavras "China - Austrália".

— Comprei uma mansão de luxo num país chamado Kiribati, ao leste da Austrália. — Kim Junmyeon dizia acariciando a cabeça do outro que deitava em seu ombro. — É o primeiro país no mundo que recebe o Ano Novo, e todos os anos, nós vamos ser os primeiros a celebrar nossa nova vida, em um novo ano.

— Eu te amo, Kim Junmyeon. — Disse agarrando o braço do mais novo e acomodando-se em seu ombro. — Obrigado por tudo.

Um sempre seria grato ao outro pela segunda chance de viver e palavras nunca seriam suficientes para expressar tamanha gratidão. O dia estava amanhecendo e o céu na janela do avião era um misto de tons laranja e roxo, Yixing via a cidade afastando-se e dando lugar às nuvens, via seu passado sendo enterrado majoritariamente, e sentia que dessa vez realmente iria começar a viver, e iria gostar de viver e temer a morte, pois agora não estava mais sozinho no mundo, tinha seu amor, seu parceiro no crime. Não poderiam morrer enquanto tivessem um ao outro, seriam eternos amantes.

— Eu também amo você, Zhang Yixing. — Recostou a cabeça na do outro que descansava em seu ombro. _— Amarei até meu último suspiro._


End file.
